friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica (S2) Episode 6: Bad Egg
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 6 Bad Egg ... Pearl was a pale-white shark pony mare, with an aqua-green mane, and was wearing a white coat that made her look smart, and a pair of glasses wrapped around her face like goggles, that were apparently called "aqua-shades". Completely water proof. Surrounding her was her lab, filled with medical equipment, chemistry sets, and all sorts of tech Emerald had never seen before. Then again, Emerald had never had much tech experience to begin with. Pearl seemed absolutely fascinated with the fact that Emerald was from the other side of the planet. She kept changing the subject a lot when Emmy spoke to her, saying how wanderful it was to see a new face, asking Emerald about the trauma she endured and how she deals with it, and about what it's like to grow up with an alien race similar to their own. Emmy was fonally getting annoyed. Emerald:" Why all the personal questions?" Pearl:" I like to get to know my patients, so that I know how to best help them deal with their situations, including physical injury, mental stability, and trauma." Lapis:" Yes, well... while all that is essential, we have a bigger problem here." Pearl:" Yyyes... about that, I don't know how I can help you. I've never dealt with a dragon problem before." Emerald:" The dragon isn't the problem. Vanessa is. I need a way to track her through telepathy." Pearl's eyes widened. Pearl:" I don't... hold on a moment." The pale-white shark pony ran over to a desk began reading over some notes. Pearl:" AHA!" She grinned almost as wide as Vanessa did when Emerald last saw her. Pearl:" This just might work!" Emerald:" What will work?" Pearl:" I can combine radioactive energy from uraninite with a positive flow of ion electricity into my telepathy analyzer to send brainwaves to targets within a 1,000 meter radius! I can't believe I never thought about this before! Eee!" The strange doctor was bouncing on her her hind tip-hooves like a little filly. On top of that, Emerald didn't understand a word she had said. Emerald:" I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds really smart. I bet you and Simon would get along a lot." Pearl fixed her glasses. Pearl:" Ehem. Who?" Emerald:" He's an inventor. Real nerdy, and sometimes immature. But nevermind that. What about that this thing you're talking about? Will it really work?" Pearl thought about that for a moment. Pearl:" Well, the only problem is, there is a chance you will experience a short moment of complete silence. No... I don't think it's worth the risk." Emerald:" I'll do it." Pearl blinked. Pearl:" Perhaps you didn't me? Or perhaps you do not know the danger of a telepath hearing silence?" Emerald:" I know the risk, but I'm willing to do it anyways. Besides, you said it would only happen for a short while, right? I've experienced hours of silence in Vanessa's little anti-telepath chamber." Pearl's eyes widened even bigger this time, then she gave Emerald a look of sympathy. Pearl:" It's called a silence chamber. It blocks off all sound and telepathy unless someone outside disables the silence. You mean to say you survived hours in one of those? That's horrible. Not to mention how lonely, or starving one would be, trapped in such a device. The silence alone could kill you." Emerald:" I'll be fine." Pearl looked up at the queen, and Lapis nodded. Pearl:" Alright... I'll make the device, but... be careful. If you begin hurting too badly, I'm going to pull you right out." Pearl got to working on the device. Emerald:" Meanwhile, we have to do something about chaos outside." Lapis nodded. Lapis:" I agree. I will make a formal announcement to the public to give them hope." Emerald:" Actually, if it's okay, I would like to give a speech. No offense, but you aren't exactly the most inspirational talker." Pearl gave her a terrified look. Pearl:" Th-that's not something to say to a queen!" Lapis:" No, she is right. Emerald is the hero in all of this after all." Emerald tilted her head. No pony had ever told her she was a hero before. But that was probably for the best, because Emerald was more concerned that the queen was relying more on her to do something that the queen and her soldiers are too afraid to do themselves. Emerald:" Do they even know about the water being cured?" Lapis and Pearl looked at each other solemnly. Emerald:" Seriously! You guys have GOT to be the most unstable government I've ever seen! And that is saying something, because I know for a fact that Equestria is in a really bad place right now!" ... Sapphire and the rest of the crew were in the base. She was worried about Emerald, hoping she will return. Sapphire:" Jesse? How is Emerald doing? Anything to report?" Jesse:" Emerald is still alive, if that is what you are asking, just like the seven other times you had asked?" Sapphire:" I want to know what she is doing!" Jessy:" It sounds as though she is about to make a speech to all of the shark ponies." Sapphire:" Speech!?" Ruby:" Sapphire, I think you should have a little more trust in her. I have no doubt she is doing great." Sapphire:" But if she gets nervous? What if they don't like what she has to say, and they frenzy? What if she- mmph! Ruby pressed her lips to the pegasus's. When she broke the kiss, she nuzzled her. Ruby:" Emerald is doing fine. This is what she wants to do, and we have to be confident she can make good on her promises. It's the only way she'll learn to survive on her own if necessary." Sapphire stayed silent, but she couldn't help think in the back of her head that something wrong was going to happen. Jesse:" Captain, you have a message." Simon's ears perked up. Simon:" Wow. And Clover told me it would be useless to install a radio in the base." Sapphire:" That's because we are't on the other side of the planet anymore. Jesse, play the message. Radio:" Playing pre-recorded message." The familiar voice of Hamilton Alterra came on the radio. Hamilton:" Is this thing on? I never seem to get these things to work right... oh it is? Are we recording? Ehem. Hello Aurora crew. Or rather... the survivors of the Aurora crew. I hear you made it back to Equestria, but due to certain circumstances, according to your PDA signatures, it seems you have returned to Planet 4546B. But you did not leave us in vain. In fact, there is rumor going around that you left a big impact, taking the Law Ponies out of the pucture. Which allowed us to continue a certain project we've been working on. 'The Infinite.' It is co-op project between Alterra and InfiniStar. While I revere the name for the lack of credit given to Alterra for the project itself, I believe it was the right thing to do. It is basically a project that allows us to move a majority population of Equestria to another planet. The problem was, we couldn't find a habitabal planet, and even if they were habitable, there waere none that would accept our population... that is, until you returned to Earth. We managed to recover the data you brought back from the Alterra company wreckage. We all want to thank you for curing the disease. Because of your actions, the planet is now habitable for our kind. Your names are becoming very popular around here. Alterra thanks you. Equestria thanks you... I thank you. But I have one more mission for you. These ponies... and other races allied with ponies... need homes. You have the equipment to make homes for everypony that is coming. And do not worry about the remaining souls of Equestria. We have called on some of our non-earth allies, to help Equestria rebuild. Most of them have accepted our request, in exchange for residence in Equestria. Again, thank you for everything... you are all heroes in the young minds of Equestria." Simon:" Oh dear. I am not sure if this will bode well for any of the tribes that live here." Ruby:" We'll try to convince them. In the meantime, we got a new job to do." Ruby kissed her worried wife's cheek. Ruby:" And it'll keep your mind off Emerald. She'll do fine. I know she will." ... Everyone in the shark pony palace dome seemed to have give up on panicking, and were instead, moping around, as if waiting for the sky to fall on them, despite the sudden disappearance of the dragon. Emerald was on a balcony overlooking the palace dome. She knew the best way to their attention. Inhaling deeply, Emmy began to project her thoughts to everyone within the dome. Emerald: (Everypony, please listen.) Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up towards Emerald. They all looked at her with fear, and anxiety. She didn't know what to say, so she let her mind do the talking. Emerald: (My name... is Emerald Sea. None of you know me, because I come from a much darker place in this world. And I know how scared you are, because I have experienced great fear myself. But I've been to the deepest parts of the world and back, and found something. That something is hope. The sea dragon's egg has been stolen, and that is why he is angry. He blames all of you, for the actions of one individual. But I can get it back, you have yo have hope.) She saw even more fear in their faces, and instantly knew why. It was the kind of fear that she saw on Sapphire's face whenever Emerald wanted to go head-first into danger. Emerald: (And before there any further panick, yes, I seem pretty young for this kind of thing. But... I've done stuff that were far more dangerous. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the ocean being cured. And I was a part of that.) Lapis immediately regretted allowing Emerald to come up and say a speech. Everyone else gasped, or continued to listen, silently. Emerald: (I can make sure the domes are safe, but I need every one here to support me. To have faith in the filly that help cure the water. That destroyed a world killing weapon. That sat in a silence chamber for hours, and SURVIVED! Have faith in me. Please.) Everypony began to look at each other, some faces of fear, some seemed to have hope, some were conflicted. But all Emerald did was smile, creating a positive form of energy that came off onto everyone who heard her. Emerald left the balcony, Clover and Zena both smiling at her. Pearl:" The device is ready... if you are." Emmy nodded. ... Back in Pearl's lab, Emerald had the repurposed telepathy analyzer strapped around her head. The machine was a large box, which was now recently hooked up to an ion cube, and attached to a piece of uraninite crystal for a slight radioactive power. A long cord ran from the machine to some sort of ring-shaped headwear device. Pearl's hoof was twitching, hesitating to push the button. Emerald could hear all of her thoughts out in the open. Pearl: (She's just a filly! No more than at least eight or nine years old! What if something bad happens to her. She could go deaf. She could even go brain dead. Or she could go mad from the silence. Or she could...) Emerald:" Stop!" The squeamish mare yelped, taking her hoof away from the button. Emerald:" I know what you're doing. You're trying to project your mental emotion onto me on purpose so that you don't have to see me go through with this." Pearl:" We're talking about the possibility complete, and total silence here! You are just a filly!" Emerald:" But I am NOT weak! And if I have to deal with permanent silence, than so be it? Isn't it for the betterment of your kind?" Lapis:" Pearl is right. I cannot let you go through with this. I will do it instead." Pearl:" I-I don't..." Emerald:" And what makes you think you get to play hero, after all this time, of cowering in your palace? Why did I have to tell your subjects the truth!?" Lapis:" You didn't HAVE to do that. You could have just..." Emerald:" Just what? Lied to them? Like you did? I gave them hope!" Lapis:" Yes well, you left out the part where my subjects will rebel against me. I already have my daughter rebelling against me with her own little cult. And you are only making it worse." Emerald:" You took a choice from them. It's your fault that two of your domes are gone!" Lapis stomped a hoof on the ground. Lapis:" That is enough! My subjects will never have that choice, because it is dangerous! I don't care if I have to create a new order to keep them inside the domes. They were built for a reason!" Lapis looked stern, Emerald looked even sterner. She didn't care that Lapis was queen, she knew that taking away her subject's freewill was wrong. Emerald:" They were built to keep out the infection." Lapis:" They were built so that everyone would be safe. And you... you are currently threatening the domes. That is why, once this is over, I am going to banish you from ever setting hoof into the domes again, now give me the psychic analyzer, now!" Emerald stared. It was all she could do. She wanted Clover or Zena to say something. But they weren't allowed in the lab. Emerald didn't want to stay inside the domes... but she didn't want to be banished either. Her lips were quivering, but she wouldn't let the queen see her cry. No. She would give the mare that satisfaction. She took the analyzer off, and slammed it onto the mare's hoof. Emerald:" Fine... I hope you go deaf." It was a horrible thing to say, but she was angry. Lapis would have deserved it anyways. As she walked out the door to the lab, she saw Clover and Zena sitting in the hall. Clover looked bored to death, and Zena... looked like Zena. They both looked at her, saw her need to burst into tears. It was all over her face. Clover:" Emmy...what happened in there." Emerald:" Lapis says I'm a threat to the domes. She said that after this is all done, I'm..." Emmy gulped, trying to get out the word. Emerald:" B-banished." At this point, Emmy was trying really hard to hold back tears. She was clenching her eyes to stop the flow, but it only made it more tempting. Clover and Zena pulled her in for a hug. ... Meanwhile... Pearl:" Banishment, my queen. I don't want to question your authority, but... isn't that a little harsh." Lapis:" Emerald is becoming a threat to the community, here. She could sway my subjects against me, just like Vanessa did. Besides, if I let her come and go as she pleases, then I have to let everyone go when they want to. And she'll never agree to stay here with us. I've seen her mind. She only cares for those she loves. If I am going to run this kingdom, I need to do what is necessary to preserve our way of life." Pearl:" But..." Lapis:" I will not discuss this any further. This is what we are doing, and we are doing it starting now. Now start the machine, or you'll be looking for a new career." Pearl's eyes widened with fear. Pearl pressed the button, and the machine started up. Lapis could already hear silence. Painful silence. It was like that for a few minutes, and all of a sudden, she heard every inner voice within range of the repurposed psychic analyzer, including Vanessa's. Lapis:" There you are..." ... Lapis:" Vanessa is hiding on the same island you crashed on. The egg is with her." Clover:" That's nice. Care to explain why you would banish a little filly?" Lapis:" Last I checked, I don't have to explain anything to you. I am the queen. I do what is necessary to preserve my kind. And thanks to Emerald's little stunt, I very may have to banish other shark ponies as well. Any who decide to speak against me." Zena:" And since when did you become such a competent queen?" Lapis:" Please. You didn't actually buy my tiny queen attitude, did you? Well, I guess if even my own council couldn't, why would you? But then, you should have been smarter, considering what you've been through, Clover. The things you've done." Clover's eye twitched. She was so about done with this mare. She wanted to pounce, horseshoes off and everything. But Zena held her back as she took a step forward. Zena shook her head, then nodded at Lapis' warper guards behind her. Clover looked back towards the queen. Clover:" After everything she has done for you... after everything Emerald has endured... how could she not be rewarded for such hard work?" Lapis:" You mean the way you were rewarded?" Clover gave Lapis a death stare. Lapis:" You only wanted to right the wrongs, and you were punished for it. Releaved of your duties because you were reckless in your job. Emerald and you are one in same. And for that, she is punished, the same way you were." Clover leapt at her with a flying right fore hoof. Zena tried to stop her, but Lapis caught the hoof with her, and pulled it down to the floor with great force. Lapis:" Not impressed. You do realize I have mind reading abilities, yes?" Her grip around Clover's hoof tightened. Lapis:" Now beg." Clover:" Wh-what?" Lapis:" You heard me. I said... beg." Clover gasped. That sounded familiar. It was in orphanage. Whenever Clover had done something Ellie didn't approve of, she would be beaten. Afterwards, Clover would be tied by the hoof, and Ellie would be told to beg. If she refused, or if she wasn't begging enough, the knot would get tighter. Clover didn't like being seen as a weak filly, but the only way the knot would get loose is if she were submissive. Lapis tightened her grip again, causing another gasp of pain from the green earth pony. Zena:" Stop!" Emerald:" Let her go!" Lapis:" I want her to beg. Not you." Clover's gaze rose from the floor, and she gave a pleading look. Tears and everything. Clover:" P-please miss Ellie... please stop." Zena and Emerald looked shocked at Clover. Clover:" Please, miss Ellie. You are the kindest, most generous pony in all of Equestria. Please don't hurt me anymore." Lapis smiled. Satisfied, she let go of the earth pony's hoof. It was red from where the circulation was temporarily cut. Clover still had tears running down her face. She was holding her poor fore hoof in her other, rubbing it shakily. Lapis:" Now, what do we say to miss Ellie the Kind?" Clover:" I-I'm sorry, miss Ellie. I won't ever do it again, I promise. I won't be a bad filly anymore." Lapis:" Good... now go." Clover turned tail and trotted right down the hall, passed Emerald and Zena. They watched as she disappeared around a corner. Emerald stared sternly at Lapis. Emerald knew there so much pain inside of Clover. And she knew exactly what Lapis was doing. Emerald:" How could you do that to her? Using her past to make her submissive?" Lapis:" Everyone has their weaknesses. Hers was Ellie the Kind. By reminding her of the thing she once feared, I could get her to do pretty much anything I want her to." Zena:" You are sick." Lapis:" I do what is necessary to preserve my race." Zena:" So you've said before. Tell me... what is the source of your... telepathic abilities?" Lapis:" Magic, of course. Just like those ponies thrive on magic." Zena:" Interesting. And if that magic were to suddenly disappear?" Lapis narrowed her eyes at the zebra. Lapis:" What are you getting at?" The zebra grinned. She grabbed the shark pony's fore hoof, and pinned the mare to the floor, the warper's attempted to intercept, but paused when they heard Lapis screaming in pain. Emerald didn't understand. The zebra was barely touching her, and she was making such a fit. But then she noticed a golden gleam from the zebra's ear. Zena:" It's like you said. Everyone has their weaknesses. Yours is suppression of magic." Zena leapt off, and Lapis gasped for breathe. Zena:" Remember that... next time we meet." Lapis gave a scornful look towards Zena. The warpers were waiting for their orders, but Lapis stayed silent. Lapis:" Come without the zebra next time, Emerald... or I will have you all executed for this." ... They swam back to the island where the base was. They hadn't said anything since they left the dome. Clover still looked humiliated from what had happened. Zena:" Clover? What happened back there?" Clover:" I'm so sorry... I never wanted to be seen like that again." Zena:" What do you mean... again?" Clover:" I never told anypony but Sapphire and Simon what I went through as a filly. Ellie the Kind was so... so cruel." Zena:" Cruel enough to force you to call her such a ridiculous name?" Clover:" Yes. We all had to call her that, or we'd get punished. She hated me the most. She did the worst things to me because I refused to show weakness. Eventually, I gave up trying to stand up to her. That's what you saw today... weakness. She wanted me to show weakness, and so I did. I can't believe I actually let her play with my mind like that. I should have done something. I should have... I should have..." Emerald hugged the green earth pony mare. Emerald:" It's okay. It wasn't your fault. She brought out a lot of painful memories that you thought you had erased. But in the end, those memories stick with you for the rest of your life. You had every right to be scared. I might have done the same thing if I were your position." Tears ran down Clover's face. She felt nothing, but shame. Emerald hugged her tighter. Emerald:" So, another thing. How long have you known that your earring could block our mind reading magic." Zena:" Honestly, it took me a while to come to the conclusion. However, if I had known I wouldn't have hidden it from you. I've had thing earring enchanted specifically with unicorn magic in mind. We didn't even think of the possibility of alien lifeforms having magical properties. I would take it off, if only to gain your trust completely, but... I've grown attached to it." Emerald:" Oh. I had no idea. But why woukd you want to hide yourself from unicorn magic?" Zena:" Zebras and ponies... don't always see eye to eye." ... Sapphire sat down with the purple slime pony. Petra seemed almost as old as Sapphire. She was confused as to why the pegasus was at her home, not that she minded. Petra:" It's good to see to the savior of our village, but... I have to know, what brings you here?" Sapphire had a somber look on her face. She didn't enjoy doing this, but she felt that she had too. Like it was her responsibility to, because she was the one who found out. Sapphire:" I'm glad you could sit down with me, Petra. Well... glad being a relative term. I wanted to talk to you about... about Dreg." Petra's eyes widened. Petra:" I-is he in the Scorpony Village!? Have you seen him!? How do you know about him? Please, I need to find him, now that the war is over!" Sapphire blinked in confusion. Sapphire:" You mean... you don't know?" Petra:" Know what? Please. Have you seen him? I-I love him. I was going to ask him to marry me before the war started. I even made a ring for his tail." Petra ran over to a drawer, and pulled out a small, golden ring, that was just big enough to fit a scorpony tail, with a black gem imbedded in it. Sapphire opened her mouth to say somthing, but closed it as soon as she saw the ring. Petra smiled slightly at the ring. The slime pony was glowing a bright pink. Petra:" I... I know he was sick, but... I've have the hope that he had gotten better. So... did he? Is he okay now? He's fine now, right?" Tears formed in Sapphire's eyes, and she covered them with her hooves. Sapphire:" I... I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Petra's slime turned yellow out of fear. Petra:" Sorry? What happened? Where is he?" Sapphire finally worked up the courage to look the slime pony in the eyes. Sapphire:" Petra... he's dead." Petra's eyes widened, and her whole body became grey. Petra:" Wh-what?" Sapphire:" His death was the whole reason for the war." Sapphire brought out the letter. Upon reading it, Petra's reaction became horrified. Petra:" You mean... he's dead. And it's... it's my fault?" Sapphire:" It wasn't your fault. There was no way for him to cure the disease. After he died, the scorponies saw the slime, and thought the slime ponies had killed him. He could have gone a number of ways. But he went out thinking about you." Petra:" So his death... the war... it was all my fault. I'm the reason so many of us had been killed or traumatized, or enslaved..." Sapphire wanted to leave right then, before she caused anymore trouble. But she started this, it was time for her to end it. She brought the slime pony in for a slimey embrace as the slime pony started crying it's eyes out. Sapphire:" I didn't come here to put the blame on you. I came here because I wanted you to know how much he loved you. He never meant for anyone to get hurt." Petra:" I just can't believe he's actually gone! He never did anything to anyone. He was so gentle... so kind. What do I even do now? If I don't have him, what am I supposed to do? I've waited so long just to get him back!" Sapphire:" He would want you to move on. Find someone who will love you the way he did." Petra shook her head. Petra:" You don't understand. There is no one like him. He was incomparably selfless. No one could be anything close to him. He was... the one." Her voice cracked on the last word. Sapphire really felt bad for telling her all of this. It made her feel uncomfortable. But she was determined to pull through, to help Petra in any way she could." Sapphire:" I know it doesn't help... but don't think of it as death. Think of it as... he's in a better place, and he's probably happy that you still have feelings for him. But you have to let go. It's what he would want." Petra:" How can I just... move on? I loved him. Dreg was everything to me. I was even working on a possible cure. I tried everything. I... I just wanted to be with the one I loved." Sapphire:" If you really love him... you have to accept what happened. It's something I've learned when my father died. I really loved him. And even though I never forgot him, I've accepted his fate." Petra:" He... Dreg, always liked the fountain in the middle of our village. I... I want to go visit it. If you'll accompany me... I would appreciate it." Sapphire:" Of course. Whatever you need." ... The fountain was in the center of the village plaza. It was made of magstone, in the shape of a square. In the middle, was a small rod, which spewed water from the tip. Tears were rolling down Petra's cheeks. The fountain was so beautiful, but at the same time it made her feel ugly in comparison. She said as much to Sapphire. Sapphire:" You aren't as ugly as you think. You're actually very lovely for a slime pony, if I'm being honest." Petra's mood hadn't changed. Her slime was a very dark grey, as if she were trying to imitate the color of steel. Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" I know you loved him. And I understand that whole 'meant to be' thing. But things happen. The circle of life happens." She put a hoof on the slime pony's shoulder. Sapphire:" Listen... there was nothing you could do. He was sick, and in pain. I don't want you to try and end it all like he did. Search for your purpose. What you are meant to do. Move on from him, but always remember him. Not for his sacrifice, or even for his selflessness. But for his love of you. You love him, right? So don't remember him for how he died. Remember him for who he was." Petra wiped a tear from her face. Petra:" I want to be with him... so badly. I can't help that he died so brutally. But his memory is what keeps him alive. R-right?" Sapphire nodded. Emerald arrived not too late after. Emerald:" MOM!" Sapphire perked her ears, a big smile on her face. Sapphire:" Emerald! I was so worried!" Emerald:" I know. I can read thoughts. And feelings. Something sad happened here?" Petra:" Oh... oh it's nothing. Um... I should get going." Petra's form solidified and she began walking away. Sapphire:" So what happened? Did everything go as planned? Is this Queen Lapis going let her shark ponies go free?" Emerald:" Actually, it turns out her whole nice routine was just a plot lure me in so I can save them from their doom. But there is one problem. I have find and return a stolen sea dragon egg, from a crazy insane shark pony who fled the palace and stole the egg so that the sea dragon would blame everypony in the domes." Sapphire:" That... does explain a lot... but how did you get all that from a sea dragon?" Emerald:" I guess sea dragons just aren't really into talking their problems away on the other side of the planet." Sapphire:" So it's a... talking sea dragon. I have to admit, I've seen much stranger beings on other planets." Emerald:" Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm safe. And I'm going to find the stolen egg." Sapphire:" If that's the case, I'd like to come with you." Emerald:" Come... with me? But... you must be really busy here." Sapphire:" I want to spend time with you, Emerald. We've barely had time to do that since we got here. Plus, it's dangerous to go alone." Emerald slumped. Sapphire was right. Emerald:" Hey mom?" Sapphire:" Yes sweetie?" Emerald:" Queen Lapis used me. She brought me into her problem just so she can throw me away in the end." Sapphire crouched down to hug her. Sapphire:" Don't worry. I promise, I would never do that." Emerald smiled, and returned the embrace. Emerald:" I know. You aren't very good at hiding your thoughts." Sapphire:" Now why would I want to hide from somepony like you?" Sapphire kissed the filly on the head. Sapphire:" Now let's head back to base. I'm sure your mother would like to know where we're going, and maybe even come with us." ... Ruby:" That's crazy! That no good, two-faced..." She was puffing her cheeks as if attempting to hold back a swear word. Emerald:" Crab snake? Holefish?" Sapphire:" How about Gasopod? Ha! I'd love to see the look on her face when I call her THAT! Oh, I am so using that!" Ruby:" I was thinking crabsquid, but yours is probably a more accurate depiction. I'm sorry she would do that to you, Emmy? Everpony should like you." Emerald:" I wish everpony liked me. Then I'd have SO many more friends, they'd all have to wear name tags. I mean, there isn't such a thing as too many friends, right?" Ruby chuckled a bit. Ruby:" I bet even the Princess of Friendship would agree with that." Ruby's eyes darted away from the conversation. Sapphire noticed the look on her face, and tapped her on the shoulder. Sapphire:" I miss home, too, Ruby. But think, we're married, we have Emmy, and so much more. Home is where your family is." Ruby smiled at her blue pegasus wife. Ruby:" I love you both." Emerald:" We love you too mother!" Emerald kissed her mother on the cheeck, and hugged her. Sapphire copied the gesture. Sapphire:" I suppose we should get ready." Ruby:" Oh no you don't. You didn't think you were leaving without me, did you?" Sapphire:" O-of course not! Why would we EVER think that?" Ruby:" Hehe. You're a terrible liar, Saph." Emerald:" Even I don't need mind reading abilities to know that." ... The ocean was feeling warm as they swam. Ruby decidedly took the seamoth. As they came to the surface, and saw the island they crashed on, they noticed that it had started raining. Emerald looked toward the destroyed dome that they saw the first day back on the planet. She had a feeling that something else was going on. Something that Lapis wasn't telling her. Then again, Lapis ''was ''a lying, cheater, so it wouldn't surprise her if Lapis was somehow Vanessa all along. Sapphire:" Hey Emmy, do you can find this Vanessa you keep talking about, using telepathy?" Emerald nodded, and then closed her eyes, trying to locate Vanessa. She found a few scorponies, thinking about prey, some cave crawlers, a peeper that was swimming a bit close to land. Finally, she found Vanessa. Her thoughts were as insane as she remembered. Vanessa: (Come out, come out. Hehehehe. Come now, don't hide.) Who was she talking to? But then she found another shark pony. She was pale-blue, with a cyan mane, and her back symbols were bright yellow. ???: (Vanessa! Return the egg you stole! I know it was you!) Vanessa: (STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I am the one who leads now! I am the only one who is compitent enough to be queen! Not you, not Lapis! ME! ONLY ME!) ???: (If you don't return it, there won't be anypony to rule!) Vanessa: (You haven't been paying attention, have you sister?) Sister? Lapis has another heir? Vanessa: (Only the strong survive! Mother... as deviously clever as she is... is weak! And you are even more so!) ???: (You and mother are both wrong! The New Order cannot be built! It's tyranny! And we should be able to choose where we live.) Emerald:" Got it! Over here!" Sapphire and Ruby followed her. Emerald wanted to avoid scorponies if possible. Vanessa was making her way towards the crashed rocket, where the other shark pony was hiding. Vanessa: (Give it up, Ghost. There can only... be... one. May as well just kill yourself... wait. What? YOU AGAIN!) Emerald paused for a slight second. Did she notice her? Vanessa: (YES YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TRAPPED IN MY SILENCE CHAMBER!) Emerald: (I escaped.) Ghost: (Wh-who are you? Can you be trusted?) Emerald: (Can you?) Ghost: (Listen to me. Lapis is not what she seems. She wants to kill everyone who doesn't meet her standards, and control the population, and she won't allow anyone to leave the domes. Anyone who even thinks about leaving will be on her list for execution.) Emerald: (I met your mother, and I met your sister. How can trust you?) Ghost: (Please. All I care about is the safety of my people.) Vanessa: (She wants doesn't even want to be queen!) Ghost: (I don't want to lead at all. But I want all shark ponies to feel safe in their homes. My mother's New Order will only raise fear.) Vanessa: (You know nothing about MY New Order! I will be the one in charge!) Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby found the rocket, thankfully before Vanessa did. Sapphire:" Is she in there?" Emerald shook her head. Emerald:" Some else. I don't know if they are friendly. They seem friendly, but..." Vanessa:" There you are!" The dark blue shark pony emerged from a behind a bulbo tree, carrying a large sack behind her. Emerald:" Where's the egg!?" Vanessa:" Why so serious?" Sapphire:" You killed hundreds of shark ponies with a sea dragon! Now where is the egg!?" Vanessa:" I wish. If my sister hadn't intervened, they ''would ''be dead." Vanessa made a gagging face. Vanessa:" She always was the softest of all of us." Suddenly, the pale-blue shark pony climbed out of the rocket. Ghost:" Don't underestimate her. She's insane, and deadly." Ruby:" Who are you?" Ghost:" I'm Ghost. But there is no time for that right now. The egg has to be returned. Please, Vanessa! Where is it?" She patted the sack, grinning like a mad mare. Vanessa:" It's right here. You'll have to take it from me." Sapphire was the first one to jump at her, but Vanessa shot quickly past her towards Ruby. She held some sort of blade to Ruby's throat, grinning madly. Sapphire's eyes went wide as Vanessa drew blood. Ruby was terrified. Vanessa:" Choose... you can either have the egg, or you can have your mate." As scared as Ruby was, she was defiant. Ruby:" Take the egg, and get out of here!" Sapphire:" L-let her go! Let her go now!" Vanessa:" That's not how this works. Step away from the egg." Sapphire felt tears, but she complied, stepping towards Ghost instead. Sapphire:" Let her go." Vanessa:" Not just yet. I want you to kill my sister." Sapphire:" Wh-what?" Ruby:" D-don't do it, Sapphire! Don't you dare!" Ghost:" Do it. You can get the egg later. If it's my life for hers... take mine! I can see how much you love her." Sapphire's face was covered in tears. She looked back and forth between Ruby and Ghost. Her eyes stopped on Emerald, as if asking the filly what to do. Emmy was just as scared as Sapphire. But there was one other option. Emerald wiped her tears, and took a deep breath. Vanessa:" Wait. What are you... AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Vanessa dropped the blade, and covered her ears. Emerald kept up her telepathic scream until Ghost realized what was going on, and smacked Vanessa with a hoof. Emerald collapsed, now sweating profusely, along with Ruby. Sapphire ran to Emerald. Sapphire:" Emmy! Are you alright? I told you never to do that again!" Emerald looked up to her with tired eyes. Emerald:" Is... *pant* is mom okay?" Sapphire calmed her breathing, and walked over to Ruby, who was being held up by Ghost. Ruby:" I'm... I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. Where did Vanessa go?" They looked towards where Vanessa had landed, and realized she was gone. Must've escaped, but left the egg. It seem pretty heavy. Emerald:" I'm sorry I used the telepathic scream. But I wanted to save mom. I was scared. Ruby placed a hoof on the filly's shoulder, and kissed her head. Ruby:" It's okay, sweety. We all came out it alive, yet again." Sapphire hugged both Ruby and Emmy, her eyes swelling with tears. Sapphire:" I-I didn't know what to do. I'm so... so sorry!" Ruby:" It's alright." Ghost:" We have to hurry. She's heading back to the palace dome. I heard it in her head. She's going to kill my mother!" Sapphire nodded. Ruby:" Not that I'm not grateful, but... why did you offer your life for mine?" Ghost smiled, slightly. Ghost:" Because they love you." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)